MANAPHY, EL SACRIFICIO DE LA PRINCESA Y LA DECISIÓN DEL MAR
by Pikarito
Summary: La tranquilidad del Templo del Mar ha sido perturbada y nuestros héroes quedan involucrados cuando el rey de los océanos se encuentra en peligro, la princesa del mar decide sacrificar su alma con tal de salvar el mundo y a su rey.
1. Chapter 1

"Éste fic va dedicado a una muy querida amiga mía n.n, ella me pidió si no podía hacerle un regalo y yo comencé a hacer éste fic. Amiga espero te guste, como no podía darte un regalo, ya que la distancia me lo prohíbe, quise hacer esto. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí para ti, un beso grande amiga y espero lo disfrutes n.n"

En un helicóptero que sobrevolaba un espeso bosque se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era una mujer y la otra un hombre, estaban monitoreando con la computadora cuando una señal apareció en pantalla, la mujer se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cabina de mando donde se encontraba otra persona un poco más mayor.

-Comandante, encontramos al objetivo, esperamos órdenes.- Le informó la mujer.

-Excelente, procedan a la captura y avisen al jefe.- Le respondió el comandante mientras se movía en dirección hacía donde se encontraba la señal.

-Enseguida comandante.- La mujer realizó una reverencia y se retiró de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraba su compañero.

En un lugar alejado de las ciudades se encontraba una persona sentada en su cómodo sillón mirando hacía el jardín por su ventana, se lo notaba algo pensativo, de pronto unas grandes puertas de madera se abrieron, e ingresó un uniformado, llevaba un traje negro con una gran R roja en su pecho, al llegar al escritorio se detuvo y parándose firme informó.

-Señor, acaban de llamar del helicóptero, han capturado al objetivo y se dirigen al punto de reunión.

-Excelente.- Respondió girándose en su sillón con una gran sonrisa y mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pokémon agregó.- Preparen mi helicóptero, debemos de partir de inmediato.

-Como usted ordene señor, en diez minutos estará listo.- Aseguró el uniformado para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Muy bien mi querido Persian, pronto obtendremos lo que hemos estado buscando y ya nadie podrá detener al Equipo Rocket, ¡JAJAJA!- Comenzó a reír mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda observando por la gran ventana.

-Per sia (Muy pronto).- Agregó el Pokémon con mirada sería.

Cap. 1: "La misión del Ranger".

Hoy nuestros héroes se dirigen de camino a la casa de Ash, tenían pensado tomarse un merecido descanso, lo que no sabían es que eso no les iba a ser posible.

-Que bueno, veré a mi mamá, ¿Estás contento, Pikachu?- Le preguntó feliz Ash a su amigo Pokémon.

-Pika pika chu (Claro que si).- Le respondió éste igual de feliz.

-Vaya Ash, veo que estás muy feliz de volver a tu casa.- Dijo Dawn sonriente.

-Por supuesto, Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre, es bueno estar en casa.- Respondió Ash aún sonriente.

-Genial, me va a gustar conocer a tu mamá Ash.- Mencionó Dawn emocionada.

-Y podrás hacerlo pronto Dawn, miren chicos ya casi llegamos.- Mencionó Brock con una sonrisa señalando un pueblito que se encontraba muy cerca.

-¡Es Pueblo Paleta!, vamos Pikachu.- Ash comenzó a corre muy emocionado dejando a los demás atrás.

-¡Espéranos Ash!- Le gritó Dawn saliendo tras él, siendo seguida por Brock.

Ash corrió a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa, Dawn y Brock trataban de seguirle el paso, al llegar a la puerta de entrada Ash notó que se encontraba media entreabierta, los tres amigos ingresaron a la vivienda, pero parecía ser que nadie se encontraba allí, sin embargo unas voces que provenían de la cocina les llamó la atención, se podía notar que la mamá de Ash no se encontraba sola.

-Hola mamá, regresé.- Informó Ash ingresando en la cocina.

-Ah hola cariño, que alegría que estés de regreso.- Saludo Delia abrazando a su hijo.

-Ya mamá, me avergüenzas.- Ash se encontraba un tanto apenado, detrás de él se podían escuchar unas risitas.

-Lo siento cariño.- Se disculpo Delia sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacía los demás los saludó.- Hola Brock, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola señora Ketchum, si ha pasado mucho tiempo, muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Le respondió Brock con una reverencia.

-Me alegro que estés bien Brock, hola y ¿Tú eres?- Preguntó Delia observando a Dawn.

-Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Dawn y él es mi compañero Piplup, soy coordinadora Pokémon y soy amiga de su hijo.- Le respondió Dawn sonriendo.

-Pi piplu (Mucho gusto).- La secundó el pequeño Pokémon pingüino.

-Mucho gusto querida, pero por favor llámame Delia, déjenme presentarles a alguien, Ash él vino a verte hijo.

-Hola a todos, Ash, Brock, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Saludó el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Pero si es Jack Walker!, hola Jack hace tiempo que no te veo.- Lo saludó Ash estrechándole la mano, acto que Jack devolvió al instante.

-¿Jack Walker?, ¿Quién es Jack Walker?- Preguntó Dawn media desconsertada.

-Es un Pokémon Ranger, Ash y yo lo conocimos cuando viajábamos por la región de Hoenn.- Explicó Brock.

-¿Pokémon Ranger?, ¿Qué es un Pokémon Ranger?- Volvió a preguntar Dawn, más intrigada que antes.

-Los Pokémon Ranger somos protectores de la naturaleza y los Pokémon, nosotros no capturamos a los Pokémon, les transmitimos nuestro sentimiento de amistad para que ellos nos ayuden.- Le respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, se oye interesante.- Exclamó Dawn muy emocionada.

-Pero dime Jack, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó Brock.

-He venido a buscarlos a Ash y a ti Brock, estoy en una misión y necesito de su ayuda.- Jack cambió su mirada a una de seriedad.

-¿Una misión?, claro que te ayudaremos Jack, solo quiero saber, ¿De qué se trata tu misión?- Le preguntó ésta vez Ash.

-Verán, eh recibido noticias de que un grupo de delincuentes han estado buscando algo en las cercanías del Bosque Verde y pensé que sería bueno pedirte ayuda, ya que lo que ellos buscan es algo muy poderoso.- Explicó Jack observando a Ash.

-En ese caso cuenta conmigo Jack.- Le dijo Ash emocionado con su puño frente a él.

-Pika pika Pikachu (Si nosotros te ayudaremos).- Lo secundó Pikachu.

-Yo también te ayudare amigo, después de todo yo también conozco el bosque.- Brock se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también quiero ayudar, no conozco mucho pero me servirá ver a los Pokémon que viven aquí.- Dawn se encontraba con sus dos manos juntas muy emocionada.

-Muy bien cuantos más sean mejor, debemos de encontrar cuanto antes lo que ellos buscan.- Jack le sonrió al grupo.

-Muy bien pero primero coman algo, no querrán estar con hambre en el medio del bosque.- Delia se acercó al grupo con unas tazas con chocolate y unas galletas.

Luego de desayunar un poco el grupo se dirigió al bosque, allí comenzaron la búsqueda, pero algo indicaba que las cosas no andaban muy bien.

-Mmm, algo anda mal, el bosque está muy tranquilo.- Brock se encontraba con su mano en su mentón.

-Si, esto es muy extraño, ¿Pikachu puedes sentir algo?- Le preguntaba Ash a su Pokémon, el cual se encontraba olfateando el lugar, seguramente buscando algo.

-Pika (No).- respondió éste desanimado.

-Chicos, ¿No creen que es un poco extraño que todo esté tan callado?- Dawn se encontraba media desconcertada también.

-Esto no me parece que esté bien, algo muy malo está sucediendo, algo que afecta a los Pokémon.- Jack se encontraba aún más preocupado que el grupo y girándose hacía Ash le preguntó.- Ash, ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa del profesor Oak?

-Seguro, vamos.- Respondió Ash, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

Así el grupo se dirigió de inmediato al laboratorio, donde el profesor y Tracey tenían problemas con los Pokémon, éstos se encontraban alterados, Tracey y el profesor terminaron de guardar a todos los Pokémon solo les quedaba uno, un pequeño Azurill, el cual se encontraba muy asustado y se había escondido debajo del escritorio del profesor.

-Tracey, profesor, ¿Qué les sucede a los Pokemon?- Preguntó Ash ingresando al despacho del Profesor, éstos al escuchar la voz se levantaron para responder.

-Hola Ash, la verdad es algo muy extraño, pero he recibido informes de que todos los Pokémon han estado algo intranquilos.- Le respondió el profesor mientras sacudía su bata y agregó.- Hemos guardado a todos en sus Pokebolas donde de seguro estarán más tranquilos, solo nos queda la pequeña Azurill, pero es muy difícil atraparla.

Azurill se asomó por uno de los rincones del escritorio y al ver a Ash lo reconoció de inmediato y corrió apresurada, para así, saltar a sus brazos y acurrucarse en su pecho, tal como lo haría un niño asustado.

-Tranquila todo estará bien.- La reconfortó Ash sosteniéndola con fuerza, la pequeña Azurill se calmó acurrucándose aún más en su pecho, Ash le sonrió y mirando al profesor le preguntó.- Profesor, ¿Éste Pokémon es de?

-Si Ash es el Azurill de Misty.- Le respondió Tracey levantándose del suelo.- Ella la dejo aquí para una revisión, pero cuando todos los Pokémon comenzaron a actuar extraño, ella se puso muy nerviosa y no dejaba que nos acerquemos, pero veo que encontró quien la calme.- Agregó Tracey sonriendo mientras veía como Azurill se aferraba más a Ash.

-Profesor, soy Jack Walker un Pokémon Ranger, dígame por favor, ¿Como comenzó todo esto?- Jack interrumpió el momento dirigiéndose al profesor muy preocupado.

-Sé quien eres, me informaron que andarías por éste lugar, todo comenzó con los Pokémon de agua, ellos fueron los primeros en enloquecer.- Le respondió el profesor caminando hacía el living donde tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, los demás lo imitaron mientras Tracey se dirigía a la cocina, seguramente por algo de té.

-Dice que los Pokémon de agua fueron los primeros, ¿No es así?- Volvió a preguntar Jack.

-Si así es, el primero fue un Gyarados, él se encontraba comiendo la ración de comida Pokémon que Tracey le había dado, cuando de pronto se detuvo y mirando fijo en dirección al Bosque Verde comenzó a gritar y a moverse de una forma, como decirlo, como si estuviera preocupado por algo y luego los demás Pokémon de tipo agua lo imitaron, provocando así que todos los Pokémon actuaran de la misma manera.- Explicó el profesor mientras tomaba una de las tazas que Tracey había colocado en la pequeña mesita ratona.

-Lo sabía, ellos ya la encontraron.- Murmuró Jack sin que nadie lo oyera y alzando la voz dijo.- Ya regreso, debo de hacer una llamada.- Jack se retiró al jardín donde por medio de su comunicador se comunicó con la central Ranger.

-Aquí Jack Walker, Judy dime que tienes noticias.- Le pidió el Ranger preocupado.

-Hola Jackie, si hemos recibido algo hace unos segundos y créeme no te gustara nada.- Le respondió Judy del otro lado de la pantalla.

-La han capturado, ¿Verdad?-Volvió a preguntar Jack.

-Si y eso no es lo peor, están de camino a Hoenn, Jackie debes de viajar allí enseguida, no puedes permitir que obtengan lo que quieren.- Le respondió Judy seria.

-Partiré de inmediato.- Jack cortó la comunicación y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al laboratorio.

Cuando ingresó en la sala donde los demás se encontraban su cara demostraba preocupación, Ash al verlo se acercó a preguntarle.

-Jackie, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Debemos de partir de inmediato hacía Hoenn.- Fue lo único que mencionó el Ranger.

-¿Hoenn?, de acuerdo solo dinos cuando partimos.- Le dijo Brock parándose frente a él.

-En cinco minutos.- Les informó Jack con una media sonrisa esperando la reacción de todos.

-¡CINCO MINUTOS!- La expresión de los demás fue justo la esperada.

-Así es, un helicóptero nos estará esperando en el jardín de tu casa Ash, vamos.- Ordenó el Ranger girándose y saliendo por la puerta de entrada.

Los demás se despidieron del profesor y Tracey, pero cuando Ash quiso entregarles a Azurill algo pasó.

-Bueno profesor, tome a Azurill, creo que ya está más calmada.- Le dijo Ash al profesor extendiendo sus brazos con el pequeño Pokémon.

-De acuerdo Ash, gracias por calmarla.- Le respondió el profesor tomando a la pequeña Azurill, pero cuando el profesor se la acercó a él, Azurill saltó de sus brazos lanzándole un chorro de agua a la cara, al mismo tiempo que regresaba de un salto a los brazos de Ash.- Bueno Ash, creo que será mejor que la lleves contigo, no creo que quiera quedarse con nosotros.

-Está bien profesor, bueno Azurill creo que vendrás conmigo.- Le habló Ash a la pequeña, ésta más que feliz se aferró con fuerza a él.

Así el trío salió detrás de Jack, cuando lo alcanzaron Jack llevaba su semblante serio, así que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada durante el resto del camino, al llegar a la casa de Ash, Delia ya tenía todo listo y entregándole la mochila a Ash y un par de cosas a Brock se despidió de ellos, Ash, Brock, Dawn y Jack se subieron al helicóptero, allí el piloto pidió hablar con el Ranger un momento.

-Jackie, sabes que es peligroso ¿No?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Jackie extrañado.

-A ellos, la misión que se te encomendó es muy peligrosa.- Le respondió el piloto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, ellos ya me han ayudado una vez, de todas formas si veo que la cosa se complica no los llevaré conmigo.- Le explicó el Ranger con una mirada seria.

-De acuerdo, después de todo tú eres el Ranger.- Le dijo el piloto.

Mientras tanto en la parte de los pasajeros nuestros héroes tenían una conversación algo diferente.

-Toma Azurill, de seguro tienes hambre.- Brock le extendió un platito con un poco de comida Pokémon, ésta solo lo observó sin acercarse.- Mmm, creo que todavía está algo asustada, porqué no intentas dárselo tú, Ash.

-Está bien.- Respondió Ash tomando la comida y sosteniendo una pequeña porción entre sus dedos se lo extendió a Azurill.- Toma pequeña, te gustara créeme.

La pequeña Azurill comió muy contenta de lo que Ash le ofrecía.

-Vaya que bonita.- Exclamó Dawn y tomando un poco de comida dijo.- ¿Puedo intentar yo?

Pero eso solo provocó que Azurill comenzara a llorar muy fuerte.

-Ay no, no llores, no fue mi intención.- Le pedía Dawn mientras la tomo en sus brazos y trataba de calmarla, pero solo provocó que llorara aún más fuerte.

-Ay, ay, ay mis orejitas, por favor Dawn deja de hacerla llorar.- le pedía Brock mientras se tapaba sus oídos.

-Pika pika Pikachu pi (Ash tómala y tranquilízala).- Pikachu también se sostenía sus orejas.

Ash cumplió la orden y tomó a Azurill en sus brazos, la comenzó a mecer y ésta se calmó como por arte de magia al ver que era Ash quien la sostenía y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al fin, ya puedes soltarte las orejas Pikachu, se quedó dormida.- Le dijo Ash a su amigo, el cual suspiró al ver que Azurill se había dormido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió, chicos?- Preguntó Jack ingresando al lugar.

-Nada, es solo que Dawn asustó a Azurill.- Mencionó Ash.

-Solo quise darle algo de comer y comenzó a llorar, no la asusté.- Se molestó Dawn.

-Ya chicos, recuerden que Azurill está dormida y si comienzan a pelear la despertaran.- Brock se puso en el medio de ambos.

-Tienes razón Brock, siento haber hecho que Azurill se asustara Ash.- Se disculpó Dawn.

-Descuida Dawn.- Le respondió Ash y agregó.- Si Misty llegara a ver que hago llorar a Azurill seguro me golpearía.

-¿Misty dices?, ¿La líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste?- Preguntó Jack algo preocupado.

-Si, esa misma, ella es la entrenadora de Azurill.- Le respondió Brock.

-¿La conocen?- Volvió a preguntar Jack.

-Por supuesto, ella fue la primera compañera de viajes que tuve, con ella tuve grandes aventuras y con Brock también claro.- Explicó Ash mirando a Azurill con ternura.- Ella es mi mejor amiga.- Agregó levantando su cabeza, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, Pikachu también sonreía, de seguro recordando a su gran amiga.

-Misty es la chica del señuelo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Dawn con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ash solo la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Señuelo?- Jack se encontraba un poco confundido.

-Si, Misty hace sus propios señuelos de pesca y le regalo uno a Ash.- Explicó Brock sonriendo, de seguro conocía las intenciones de Dawn.

-Exacto, Ash nunca me deja tomarlo, creo que le tiene un gran aprecio.- Dawn sonrió muy ampliamente y antes de que Ash le pudiera decir algo mostró entre sus dedos el dichoso señuelo.

-¡DAWN!, devuélvemelo, es mío.- Le gritó Ash tomando el señuelo de un movimiento rápido.

-Lo ves.- Dawn se encontraba aún más feliz y Ash al darse cuenta de su reacción se apenó al instante.

Pero antes de que Jack pudiera preguntar algo el piloto dio un anuncio.

-Jack ya casi llegamos, será mejor que se vayan preparando.

Ash se acercó a Jack y con una mirada sería le preguntó.

-Jack, ¿Puedes decirnos por qué vamos a Hoenn?, ¿De qué trata la misión?

-De acuerdo, se los diré.- Respondió Jack y girándose comenzó a explicar.-¿Recuerdas el templo del mar?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué hay con eso?- Preguntó ésta vez Brock.

-Verán, éstos tipos están detrás de la corona del mar, de seguro conocerán al Equipo Rocket, ¿Verdad?- Continuó Jack.

-¿El Equipo Rocket está detrás de todo esto?- Ahora era Dawn la que preguntaba.

-Si, por favor déjenme terminar.- Respondió Jack y observando como los demás asentían continuó.- El Equipo Rocket quiere obtener el poder del templo del mar, pero como Manaphy ya nació deben de obtener ese poder por otro lado y ellos piensan obtener ese poder de parte de lo más preciado por Manaphy, en cortas palabras por parte de lo que más quiere el príncipe del mar.

-¿De lo que más quiere?, eso quiere decir.- Ash miró a Brock con cara de sorpresa, éste estaba por decir algo, pero no pudo ya que el helicóptero había aterrizado, todos descendieron del mismo encontrándose con los artistas del espectáculo acuático.

-¿Lizabeth, Ship, Meredith, Kyle?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Brock.

-Hola Brock, Ash, hemos venido a ayudar a Jack, después de todo nosotros somos los descendientes de las gentes del mar.- Le respondió Lizabeth con una sonrisa.

-Y no han venido solos, hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?- Una nueva voz se escuchó.

-¡Max!- Saludaron Ash y Brock.

-¿Y yo qué?- Una segunda voz se hizo presente.

-¿May? pero, ¿Como?- Brock se encontraba de verdad desconcertado.

-¿Eh?- May no entendía la reacción de su amigo.- Brock estoy aquí porqué me entere de que Manaphy está en problemas.

-Es que Jack dijo que tú estabas en problemas.- Dijo Ash entrando en la conversación y mirando a Jack le preguntó.- ¿No es verdad Jack?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera May.- Respondió Jack bajando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Brock viendo que Ash no podía pronunciar palabra, algo le decía que esa respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Ash, se trata de Misty.- Fue May quien respondió.

-¿Qué?- Ash no entendía nada.

-Ash, yo te dije que tratarían de obtener ese poder de lo más preciado del príncipe del mar, eso quiere decir que tratarán de obtenerlo de la princesa del mar y esa es Misty, ella fue elegida por el mar, por esa razón tiene tanta habilidad con los Pokémon tipo agua.- Jack trató de explicarle a Ash.

-Quieres decir que Misty…- Ash no pudo continuar, las palabras no salían, se encontraba en shock.

-Ash, Misty está en peligro, el Equipo Rocket la secuestró cuando volvía de tu casa a Ciudad Celeste, fue en el Bosque Verde, la usaran para obtener el poder de la corona.- Agregó May.

-No es cierto, no puede ser ella.- Ash estaba desconcertado.

-¿Ash?, ¿Estás bien?- Brock se acercó a Ash, pero éste no le respondía.

-¿Ash?- Dawn también trató de ver que le sucedía a su amigo.

Ash no respondió nada tomó más fuerte a Azurill y con Pikachu en su hombro salió corriendo sin aviso alguno.

-Oh amigo, lo siento.- Dijo Brock bajando su mirada, nadie mencionó nada, prefirieron dejarlo solo un rato y esperar a que vuelva, solo se pusieron a preparar las cosas para ir en busca de los Rocket y a contar algunas anécdotas, Ash por su parte corrió hasta el borde del muelle, donde se sentó con su mirada perdida.

-¿Pikapi?, ¿Pika Pikachu? (¿Ash?, ¿Estás bien?).- Pikachu se puso a su lado y lo observaba preocupado.

-¿Azu? (¿Ash?).- Azurill también estaba preocupada.

-Misty, ella está en peligro, si hubiéramos llegado antes al Bosque, el Equipo Rocket no la hubiera secuestrado, es mi culpa.- Mencionó Ash apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Pikachupi pika pi, pika pika Pikachu (Misty estará bien, solo debemos rescatarla).- Pikachu trataba de consolarlo con una sonrisa, Azurill solo lo observaba triste.

-¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?, si le pasa algo yo…- Las palabras no salían y una lágrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla mientras seguía apretando sus puños.

Azurill vio a Ash, se acercó más a él y utilizó su ataque de renovar, aunque no funcionaría en Ash creía que por lo menos lo haría sentir mejor; Ash abrió sus ojos y vio a Azurill y con una sonrisa la abrazó.

-Gracias Azurill.- Le dijo sonriendo mientras una última lágrima traviesa atravesaba su rostro y mirando a Pikachu le preguntó.- ¿Listo para rescatar a Misty amigo?

-Pi, pika Pikachu (Si, derrotemos al Equipo Rocket).- Le respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus puños frente a él.

-Bien entonces andando.- Ash se levantó y observando a Pikachu y Azurill con una mirada de complicidad se dirigió a donde los demás se encontraban.

Al llegar al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban, éstos quedaron sorprendidos del cambio de actitud del entrenador, nadie podía articular palabra solo lo observaban.

-Supongo que estarás listo Ash.- Jack fue el que con una sonrisa se atrevió a hablar.

-Por supuesto, estamos listos.- Le respondió Ash acercándose aún más a sus amigos.

-Bueno, entonces andando.- Brock se levantó y le sonrió a Ash.

-Si.- Ash miró al horizonte y observando primero a Pikachu y luego a Azurill dijo.- Prepárense Equipo Rocket, iremos tras ustedes.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**TwT buaaaaaaaaaaa lo sé, lo sé... Uffffff que pasó tiempo de esto, dios! Pero luego de haber borrado medio capitulo y tener que volver a armarlo, esto salió XD mi pequeña y loca mente fue lo que logró O_O...**_

_**Espero les guste y como siempre le agradezco a mi hermana Sirena por darle el "Aprobado" para que pueda subirlo, ay hermanita que sería de mi sin ti :3. **_

_**Sin más los dejo con lo que pude lograr, espero y me dejen su opinión de que les pareció y si alguien sabe que puede llegar a pasar y quiere compartirlo puede hacerlo!**_

_**Disfruten del segundo capitulo llamado: "La llegada al templo, la verdadera fuerza será revelada"**_

_**Un pika pika beso para todos/as!**_

_** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Mientras Ash y los demás salían en busca del Equipo Rocket, un submarino se acercaba a las coordenadas en las cuales el gran templo del mar descansaba en paz, o eso creían ellos.

-Señor, nos estamos acercando al lugar señalado, pero hay un problema.- Un chico de traje negro y una gran R roja, se encontraba frente al que parecía ser su jefe.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Creí haberles dicho que no me molestaran hasta llegar al templo.- El hombre se encontraba muy enojado, no le gustaba que lo molesten.

-Lo sé, pero es que no podemos divisar el templo.- El chico no se notaba para nada nervioso, se podía notar que ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de su jefe.

-Eso es imposible.- El hombre se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió, siendo seguido por el chico, hasta una sala donde un científico observaba un panel de control algo preocupado.- Doctor, ¿Qué sucede?

-Giovanni, el templo no se encuentra aquí.- El doctor seguía observando el panel y moviendo su mano llamó a otro miembro de los Rockets.- Muéstrale.

El muchacho asentó y presionando un botón hizo que una gran pantalla apareciera.

-Al parecer el templo se traslado a otro lugar, dejando solo algo de energía aquí para despistar.- El muchacho explicaba a medida que varías imágenes aparecían en pantalla.- Por lo poco que pudimos encontrar, solo aquellos que sean de la familia real podrán saber con exactitud donde está el templo.

-Genial.- Giovanni sonreía.- Lem.- Llamó con voz severa.

-Ordene señor.- El mencionado se paró junto a él.

-Busca a Domino, llegó la hora que la pequeña princesa entre en acción.- Su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa, el chico asentó y se retiró del lugar.

En uno de los cuartos del submarino, una muchacha se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, se la veía algo nerviosa y enojada.

-Malditos, ni siquiera me dejaron quedarme con mis Pokémon.- Su furia era gigante.- Ya verán cuando salga de aquí.- Pero luego se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una pequeña ventana, la cual la dejaba observar el océano y observando hacía fuera susurró.- Azurill, Ash.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a tres personas, las tres con los mismos trajes negros, la mujer del grupo, la cual poseía una cabellera rubia y ondulada, adelantó unos pasos, Misty la observaba seriamente.

-Llegó la hora, Giovanni solicita tu presencia en la sala de mando.

-¿Y qué si no quiero?- Misty la desafiaba enojada.

-No creo que quieras que vuelva a usar la fuerza bruta.- La mujer se acercaba a ella con una PokéBall en su mano.

Misty retrocedió mientras seguía desafiándola, hasta que la PokéBall fue lanzada y de ella salió un Pokémon bastante grande.

En la sala de mando, un nervioso Giovanni observaba seriamente el mapa del océano, esperaba poder encontrar el templo con la ayuda de aquella muchacha.

-Señor Giovanni.- La voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- Aquí le traigo a la prisionera.

-¡Domino! Buen trabajo, tráela junto a mí.- Domino cumplió la orden y ordenándole a su Pokémon dejar a Misty, la posicionaron a un lado de Giovanni.

Misty observaba al hombre frente a ella con odio, quería poder destruirlo en ese momento.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña princesa?- Giovanni observaba a Misty sonriendo.

-¡Ya le dije que no soy a quien buscan!- Le gritó Misty, había tratado de convencerlos desde que la raptaron, sin ningún resultado.

-Eso lo veremos pequeña.- Giovanni tomó a Misty de su mentón, ésta se soltó bruscamente.- Solo los miembros de la familia real pueden encontrar el templo.- Caminó hasta un pequeño tablero, allí había un botón de color azul, lo presionó y de él salió una imagen con una melodía.

Misty observó la imagen sorprendida, reconocía ese lugar, pero presionó sus ojos con fuerza mientras que una lágrima caía por su rostro, comenzaba a recordar, pero no quería que aquel hombre lo notara, debía resistir.

-Lo sabía.- Giovanni la observaba sonriendo, al fin podría obtener lo que quería.- Ahora la última cosa, esto hará que nos guíes al templo.- Presionando otro botón mostró a un Pokémon azul, el cual al ver a Misty se desesperó.- ¡Vamos Manaphy! ¡Haz que me muestre el camino!

Manaphy observaba a Misty entre triste y preocupado, no quería verla, ni que aquel hombre malvado la lastime. Por su parte Misty seguía presionando con fuerza sus ojos mientras que más lágrimas caían de ellos, ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Será mejor que me digas hacía donde ir princesita.- Giovanni caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Pokémon azul.- No creo que quieras ver como me deshago de tu príncipe.- Y presionando un botón hizo que una gran descarga eléctrica atacara a Manaphy.

El grito de dolor hizo que Misty observe como Giovanni torturaba al Pokémon.- Detente.- Susurró.

-Mana (No lo hagas).- Manaphy la observaba con uno de sus ojos entreabiertos aguantando el dolor.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Giovanni sonreía, estaba a punto de lograrlo.- ¿Más descarga? Con gusto.- Una nueva descarga atacó a Manaphy, pero ésta era más fuerte, el ataque fue tan grande que su grito retumbó por todo el submarino.

-¡DETENTE!- Tras el grito de la pelirroja, Giovanni detuvo el ataque y se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón.- De un movimiento la aventó contra la capsula que contenía al Pokémon.

-¿Estás bien Manaphy?- Misty le susurraba a trabes del cristal.

-Ma… M ana na phy (Si… No debiste hacerlo).- El Pokémon se incorporó para observar a Misty.

-No podía dejar que te lastimara.- Ella le sonrió contagiando a Manaphy.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha.- La voz de Giovanni provocó que ambos lo observarán.- Es tu turno de brillar princesita.- Y volviendo a poner la melodía, provocó que Misty se tomara su cabeza a causa del dolor.

Misty se levantó y se dirigió, sin soltar su cabeza, hasta el cristal que mostraba el fondo del océano, allí colocó su mano izquierda y comenzó a tararear aquella melodía, varios Pokémon se acercaron y al verla imitaron su canto guiando al submarino hasta el tan preciado templo, la sonrisa de Giovanni aumentó.

Ante ellos comenzaba a notarse un majestuoso lugar, se encontraba resguardado dentro de una gran burbuja, a su alrededor se podía notar como los Pokémon vivían en paz, el submarino se acercó a una distancia considerable.

-Preparen todo, nos dirigiremos al templo.- Giovanni dio la orden y todos se pusieron a trabajar.- Tú vendrás conmigo pequeña princesa.

Y tomando a Misty se dirigió hacía uno de los pequeños submarinos, dejando solo a dos miembros de los Rockets para que cuiden al Pokémon que continuaba encerrado en la capsula.

En otro cuarto, sobre una mesa, dentro de una pequeña caja, se encontraba una mochila de color naranja, ésta se movía de un lado a otro, de golpe una esfera roja y blanca rodó fuera de la mochila y cayó al suelo, al golpear contra el suelo dejó salir a un Pokémon, éste tenía forma de pato, de color amarillo y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, al quedar libre notó que no conocía ese lugar y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, con la esperanza de encontrar a esa chica que le gritaba, pero a la cual quería tanto, caminó fuera del cuarto y vio un largo pasillo, escuchó unas voces y caminó en dirección hacía ellas, al llegar a un gran cuarto, mucho más grande que el anterior, notó a dos personas que no reconocía y a un Pokémon azul, intrigado por saber de que Pokémon se trataba se acercó a él, éste al notarlo comenzó a hacerle gestos con sus manos mostrando a los dos hombres y a un control de mando.

Manaphy movía sus manos tratando de explicarle al Pato que esos hombres eran malos y que no debían verlo, también trataba de mostrarle como podía ayudarlo a salir de la capsula, Psyduck solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, su cara mostraba que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que Manaphy le decía, éste ya algo irritado y cansado de explicar solo se sentó suspirando, Psyduck volvió a mover su cabeza y regresó por el pasillo, Manaphy lo observó sin comprender, preguntándose si aquel Pokémon era normal.

Psyduck caminaba de regreso al cuarto del que salió, moviendo sus patas de forma chistosa mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, al entrar al cuarto se acercó a la mesa, pero no alcanzaba la mochila, se quedó observando, tieso y fijo por más de veinte minutos, cuando de pronto se balanceó hacía adelante y con su cabeza golpeó la mesa provocando que la mochila caiga, al caer soltó dos esferas más, de ellas salieron un Pokémon rosado con picos en su cuerpo y otro de color verde con forma de rana, ambos al salir se vieron entre si y luego vieron al pato casi llorando, así que se acercaron y lo calmaron, luego que se tranquilizó, se levantó del suelo y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, Corsola y Politoed observaron a Psyduck y lo siguieron, no sin antes tomar la mochila de su entrenadora.

Seguían al pato por el largo pasillo, hasta que Psyduck se detuvo y les señaló a Manaphy, quien parecía tener su mirada perdida, los tres Pokémon se acercaron y Manaphy vio desconcertado a Psyduck, no terminaba de creer que aquel Pokémon con una apariencia un tanto boba haya ido por ayuda, pero moviendo su cabeza reaccionó y les explicó a Corsola y a Politoed lo mismo que había querido explicarle al pato, estos, a diferencia de su amigo, entendieron de inmediato y en total silencio comenzaron un plan para liberar a Manaphy sin que los Rockets lo noten, no sin antes tratar de que Psyduck entienda que debía quedarse quieto y en silencio en su lugar, cosa que les costó un poco, hasta que el pato decidió sentarse cerca de la capsula de Manaphy.

Corsola y Politoed se acercaron al panel donde se encontraba el botón que liberaría a Manaphy, pero los Rockets estaban cerca, así que debían idear una distracción.

-¿Crees que esa chica es la princesa de la que tanto habla Giovanni?- Uno de los Rockets le preguntaba a su compañero mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-No lo sé, pero espero que si sea, sino hicimos todo el viaje para nada.- Le respondía su compañero tomando otra taza, pero sintieron un ruido proveniente del lugar donde Manaphy se encontraba.- Veamos que fue.

Ambos caminaron hasta la capsula y vieron algo que los dejó un poco desorientados.

-¿Qué es eso?- El primer chico se acercó un poco más y notó a Psyduck tumbado en el suelo con una madera sobre él.- ¿Es un Psyduck? ¿Por qué tiene esa madera?

Pero antes de que pudieran tomarlo, Psyduck despertó asustando a ambos chicos, los observaba con una mirada perdida mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Es un Pokémon algo raro.- El chico le tocaba la frente al pato y éste ni se movía.

-Creo que es un tanto idiota.- Respondió su compañero mientras el otro Rocket empujaba al pato haciendo que caiga.- Confirmado.

-Sea o no idiota, debe de haber escapado de algún lugar, seguro que es de esa chica, Mejor capturémoslo.

Al decir eso Psyduck no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba viéndolos, cosa que irritó un poco a los Rockets, ambos ya enojados estaban listos para atacar al pato, cuando un ataque combinado de chorro de agua y cañón de picos los dejaron fuera de combate, Manaphy había sido liberado y ahora él, Corsola y Politoed se acercaron a Psyduck, quien seguía estático en su lugar.

-Ma mana (Muchas gracias).- Manaphy le agradecía a Pyduck, pero no le respondía.- ¿Manaphy? (¿Le ocurre algo?).

-Cor cor corsola (No lo sé, déjame ver).- Corsola se acercó y trato que reaccione.- ¿Corsola? ¿Cor cor? (¿Psyduck? ¿Te sientes bien?).- Corsola quiso tocarlo pero al hacerlo pudo notar que le pasaba, Psyduck estaba tieso y cuando Corsola lo tocó, éste calló de golpe al suelo.

-Po poli politoed (Seguro se asustó).- Politoed se tocaba su frente avergonzado.

Luego de hacer reaccionar al pato, todos comenzaron a buscar una salida, recorrieron todo el submarino, hasta que hallaron un lugar donde parecía haber unos pequeños botes, seguro era por donde los demás se habían llevado a Misty, decidieron salir por ese lado, al salir por fin del submarino estaban todos felices, pero tanto Corsola como Politoed recordaron que su amigo no sabía nadar así que todos decidieron nada hacía la orilla más cercana para que Psyduck no se ahogara, Manaphy los tranquilizó y llamó a uno de sus amigos del océano, un Wailord, quien los subió a todos a la superficie en su lomo, pero él quería investigar que hacían aquellas personas en el templo, así que decidió ir, Corsola se ofreció a acompañarlo mientras Politoed se quedaba con Psyduck a esperarlos.

-Esto es excelente.- Giovanni caminaba observando cada columna y cada rincón del templo.- Domino.

-Ordene señor.- La nombrada se acercó a él.

-Mantén vigilada a la prisionera, pronto llegaremos al lugar donde descansa lo que buscamos.- Giovanni observaba a Misty de reojo, ésta se encontraba con sus brazos amarrados tras su espalda y era sostenida por dos Rockets, Domino le asentó y volvió al lado de Misty.- Doctor guíenos.

El mencionado asintió y los condujo por un pasillo hasta un cuarto donde unos cristales descansabas desprendiendo un brillo muy hermoso.

-Por fin.- Giovanni se acercó y pasó sus manos cerca de los cristales.- Se puede sentir la energía.

Fuera del lugar Manaphy y Corsola los observaban, ambos estaban preocupados al ver a Misty amarrada, pero decidieron no hacerse notar y permanecieron ocultos para ver que haría aquel hombre.

-Traigan a la chica.- Giovanni observaba los cristales con una amplia sonrisa.

Domino se acercó con ella, pero Misty se detuvo de golpe a unos pasos de los cristales, su mirada parecía perdida.

-Camina.- Domino trataba de hacerla caminar cuando Giovanni la detuvo.

-Déjala.- Giovanni comenzó a reír frenéticamente mientras veía como una brisa comenzaba a sentirse en el lugar.- Pronto serás mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos Azurill!- Ash trataba de enseñarle un nuevo ataque a la pequeña bebé, le había pedido a Pikachu que usara su ataque rápido, pero que sea suave.

Tres veces ya eran las que Pikachu golpeaba a la pequeña sin ningún resultado, se la veía algo cansada, así que Ash optó por detenerse.

-Ya basta Pikachu.- El mencionado se detuvo, pero Azurill se le acercó alterada y exigiéndole seguir tratando.- Es demasiado por hoy pequeña, descansa un poco.- Ash se agachó y al tomarla en sus brazos notó la preocupación y la desesperación que destellaban sus ojos.- Sé que estás preocupada.- Pikachu se subió a su hombro y le sonrió.- Pero debes tratar de calmarte, prometo que encontraremos a Misty.- Azurill se relajó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico donde cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida.

-Debe extrañarla mucho.- Brock se acercó a él y observaba al Pokémon.

-No quiero que le pase nada Brock.- Ash ignoró lo que su amigo le dijo, solo observaba el horizonte.

-Ash, sé que estás preocupado.- Brock se acercó pero al ver su rostro pudo notar que no era preocupación, se lo veía perdido, enojado.- Ash.

-Si algo le pasa.- El mencionado abrazó con fuerza a Azurill y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar.- No me lo perdonaré Brock.

Brock iba a decirle algo cuando el barco se movió bruscamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dawn salió en busca de sus amigos.- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si.- Brock le respondió buscando la causa de ese impacto.- ¡Muéstrense!

Ash también buscaba a los culpables, Azurill había despertado y observaba en todas las direcciones, Pikachu se subió a la cabeza de Ash y de un grito los alertó señalando hacía arriba.

-Ustedes.- Pronunció Ash con un aspecto enojado, Azurill y Pikachu estaban igual que él.

-¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?- Comenzó la mujer del grupo.

-¡No tengo tiempo para su lema! ¿Dónde está Misty?- Ash estaba completamente enojado, Pikachu desprendía unos pequeños rayos de sus mejillas.

-¿Disculpa?- La mujer estaba completamente enojada.- ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestro lema?

-¡Respóndanme! ¿Dónde está Misty?- Ash ignoraba completamente lo que decían, solo quería encontrar a Misty.

-No te perdonaremos que nos hayas interrumpido bobo.- El hombre del grupo sacó una Pokéball.- ¡Órale Carnavalín, Lánzale tus semillitas!

-¡Yanmega, explosión sónica!- Lo secundó su compañera.

-¡Pikachu usa tu impactrueno, Azurill, burbuja!- Ash les dio la orden y ambos atacaron chocando contra los ataques de Yanmega y Carnivine, pero Yanmega golpeó fuerte a Azurill mandándola contra uno de los lados del bote.- ¡Azurill!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Reían ambos integrantes del equipo Rocket.- Tomemos a Pikachu y vámonos de aquí, ¡Yanmega ala de acero una vez más!

Yanmega se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Pikachu, pero éste logró esquivar el ataque de un salto.

-¡Ahora Carnavalín, usa tu látigo!- Acatando la orden de su entrenador, el Pokémon planta tomó a Pikachu, éste trataba de liberarse pero sus ataques no le hacían ningún daño.

-¡Pikachu!- Ash estaba más enojado que antes, estaba a punto de lanzar otra de sus PokéBall cuando una pistola de agua pasó a su lado sorprendiéndolo.- Azurill.

El ataque fue tan fuerte que Carnivine soltó a Pikachu antes de caer contra su entrenador.

-¡Yanmega ala de acero!- De nueva cuenta el Pokémon libélula se dirigía a toda prisa contra la pequeña Azurill.

-¡Azurill! De…- Ash iba a ordenarle quitarse del medio cuando vio algo raro en ella y sonriendo le ordenó.- ¡Retribución!

Azurill se corrió de su lugar antes que Yanmega la golpee y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo mando hacía el mismo lugar que Carnivine.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!- Pikachu acató la orden de Ash lanzando un potente impactrueno contra el Equipo Rocket, no sin antes ser potenciado por la pistola de agua de Azurill, ambos ataques causaron estragos en el robot del Equipo Rocket que explotó mandándolos a volar.

-¡Bien hecho!- Ash se encontraba muy feliz, había logrado que Azurill aprenda un nuevo ataque, Pikachu subió a su hombro al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.- Es increíble Azurill, ¡Aprendiste retribución!

Azurill estaba muy feliz, no paraba de moverse sobre Ash, de pronto un color blanco la cubrió por completo.

-¿Está?- Ash estaba sorprendido.

-¡Maril ma! (¡Mírame Ash!).- La pequeña Azurill acababa de evolucionar y movía sus pequeñas manos muy feliz, se aferró al pecho masculino sonriendo, se había hecho más fuerte.

-¡Genial!- Ash estaba sorprendido, Azurill había evolucionado.

-¡Chicos!- Jack salía de la cabina del barco.-Observen eso.- Señalaba un punto más adelante.

-¿Eso es un Pokémon?- Dawn observaba con su mano derecha sobre sus ojos.

-Eso parece, nos acercaremos.- Jack volvió a ingresas a la cabina con los demás tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Manaphy y Corsola seguían observando como aquella brisa ahora rodeaba suavemente a Misty, Giovanni solo esperaba el momento justo, debía esperar a que él aparezca y así poder tomar su poder.

-Ma ma mana (Debemos buscar ayuda).- Manaphy le hablaba a Corsola quien le asintió y ambos regresaban con Politoed y Psyduck.

Al salir a la superficie notaron que un bote se acercaba también al Pokémon ballena, así que apuraron la marcha. Sobre el bote nadie entendía nada, ¿Qué hacía un Wailord con dos Pokémon sobre su lomo?

Solo Ash salió apresurado de la cabina, algo en aquellos Pokémon le llamaba la atención, los demás salieron tras él.

-¿Psyduck, Politoed?- Ambos Pokémon giraron a ver quien los llamaba y al reconocer al entrenador de gorra comenzaron a hacerle señas para que acerquen el bote y poder subir.- ¡Politoed, Psyduck!

Ambos se acercaron felices a Ash, Psyduck se aferró a sus piernas llorando y Politoed le entregó la mochila de Misty.

-Esto es de Misty.- Ash tomó la mochila y vio que esté todo en su lugar.

Justo en ese momento Corsola y Manaphy subieron al bote, May al ver a Manaphy corrió a abrazarlo, luego del saludo tanto Manaphy como Corsola comenzaron a hacer señas a los chicos.

-¿Qué les sucede?- Ash se agachó hasta la altura de Corsola, Manaphy saltó de los brazos de May y se acercó a tratar de explicarle a Ash.- No los entiendo.

-Debe ser por eso Ash.- En ese momento Lizabeth se acercaba al borde del bote y señalaba el océano, en el lugar señalado se podía ver como las aguas estaban algo intranquilas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Algo raro sucede.- El Pokémon felino se encontraba parado sobre un trozo del robot que anteriormente había explotado.

-¿A que te refieres chimuelo?- James, el hombre del grupo lo observaba sin comprender.- ¿Te refieres a por qué el bobo nos pregunto donde estaba su antigua compañera pelirroja?

-Si.- Le respondió mientras seguía con su mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué pensará que estaba con nosotros?- Jessie estaba recostada observando el cielo.

-¿Será el nuevo plan del jefe?- Meowth colocó su mano derecha en su mentón pensante.

Los demás iban a responderle pero algo los silenció, las aguas comenzaron a sacudirse con más fuerza, y del mismo lugar donde Ash y los demás observaban se formaron unas pequeñas olas para luego dejar salir de golpe una luz que así como apareció, desapareció formando aún más olas.

-Debemos ir allí.- Meowth señalaba el lugar y tanto Jessie como James se miraron aterrados pero asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Al fin!- Giovanni tenía una sonrisa triunfante, estaba siendo testigo de algo muy impresionante, Misty estaba parada con ambas manos sobre los cristales cuando un grito retumbó por todo el lugar.- ¡Ven a mi rey del océano!

Mientras tanto sobre el bote Ash estaba con su mirada perdida.

-Debemos apresurarnos.- Jack miraba a Lizabeth quien comprendió de inmediato poniendo el bote en marcha.

-Misty.- Susurró Ash, presentía que algo andaba mal, solo podía pensar que aún estaba a tiempo de salvar a Misty y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Continuará…


End file.
